The use of saw horse devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, saw horse devices heretofore utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The saw horse is a general purpose support device well known in the construction trades. A typical saw horse includes two pairs of legs with a cross beam mounted between the pairs, each pair of legs describing a generally triangular shape with the ground. At least one board may be disposed on top of a pair of saw horses, either as a work piece or as a work surface or as a small scaffolding. The portability, versatility, and economical construction of saw horses provide great utility.
Various modifications in the design and construction of saw horses have been proposed to accomplish these objectives.
Accordingly, a need remains for a saw horse that is that is sturdy and durable, yet easy to set-up, use, and store.